Soval
Soval was the Vulcan ambassador to Earth from the 2120s to the 2150s. (Star Trek: Enterprise) Early Career Soval once served in the Vulcan militia. (ENT: "Cease Fire") Diplomacy Soval lived on Earth since before 2124, ie for more than 30 years as of 2154 (ENT: "Awakening"). Soval was one of the greatest proponents of Earth's caution in advancing into the galaxy. Jonathan Archer blamed Soval for holding back the warp five engine's development so much that his father, Henry Archer, died before his design became a reality. As a child, young Jonathan referred to Soval as "Ambassador Pointy". After Klaang the Klingon crash-landed on Earth in 2151, Soval along with his two senior aids, T'Pol and Tos, recommended that ''Enterprise'''s launch be postponed, due to their possible diplomatic repercussions. Soval also recommended taking Klaang off life support and returning his corpse to Qo'noS; Admiral Maxwell Forrest ignored this recommendation, and decided that this was a perfect oppertunity to launch. Soval offered them use of the Vulcan database under the condition that Enterprise take T'Pol along as a science officer. (ENT: "Broken Bow") In 2152, after Enterprise was incorrectly deemed responsible for the destruction of the Paraagan colony, Soval recommended that Earth cease its deep-space exploration efforts for the next decade or two. However, Starfleet Command ignored this recommendation as well. Soval was also involved in preliminary peace talks between the Vulcans and the Andorians the same year, which were initiated by Archer on Paan Mokar. (ENT: "Cease Fire") In 2153, Soval expressed skepticism regarding Archer's information from the Suliban about the Xindi attack and recommended against the mission to the Delphic Expanse. He also tried to stop Subcommander T'Pol from joining the ship on its mission, once it became apparent that Captain Archer would not listen to him. (ENT: "The Expanse") Upon Enterprise's return in 2154, Soval was on a board that investigated Captain Archer's mission in the Delphic Expanse. Soval reprimanded him for several concerns regarding the Vulcan ship Seleya, which Enterprise had encountered in the expanse. One of his many complaints was that Archer hadn't retrieved the ships data recorder, so the panel could truly know what happened aboard the ship. However, he thanked Archer for saving their region of the galaxy from the Sphere Builders, as the information T'Pol reported showed their space would have eventually consumed many more worlds, including Vulcan. (ENT: "Home") Later that year, Soval and Admiral Forrest were on Vulcan discussing future relations between their two peoples. Soval was nearly killed in the bombing of the Earth embassy on Vulcan; only Admiral Forrest's quick action saved his life at the cost of the Admiral's own. Suspicious of the High Command's claim of Syrrannite involvement in the bombing, he encouraged Captain Archer to pursue their own investigation and threw his support behind the Captain. He later disclosed his ability as a mind-melder when he melded with a comatose embassy guard in order to find out the identity of the bomber, later revealed to be Vulcan security director Stel. The meld, considered deviant in Vulcan society, prompted the High Command to strip Soval of his position as Ambassador to Earth. (ENT: "The Forge") Soval then informed Commander Tucker of a plot, orchestrated by High Command Administrator V'Las, to use the Syrrannite crisis as a cover for a planned invasion of Andoria, despite a peace treaty signed two years previous. Since such an action could have led to interstellar conflict, Soval decided to warn the Andorians of the impending invasion. A skeptical Commander Shran, unable to believe that the distinguished Ambassador would so easily betray his own government, kidnapped Soval from Enterprise and subjected him to a mental torture that lowered his emotional threshold in order to confirm his story. Soval's insistence and a few warning shots from Enterprise persuaded Shran to return Soval and advise the Andorian Imperial Guard of Vulcan movements based on Soval's data. (ENT: "Awakening") With the element of surprise gone, the Vulcan invasion force met stiff resistance from the Andorians and Enterprise, giving enough time for the Kir'Shara to reach the Vulcan capital from the Forge. Upon the activation of the Kir'Shara's writings, Administrator V'Las was relieved and the invasion stopped by Minister Kuvak. Soval later informed Captain Archer of the dissolution of the High Command and the less stringent policy to be adopted towards Earth. (ENT: "Kir'Shara") Following T'Pau's ascension to Administrator, Soval was reinstated as the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth. He was one of several Vulcan ambassadors who represented their people at the conference to discuss the formation of a "Coalition of Planets". He was the first Ambassador to give a standing ovation to Captain Archer's and Nathan Samuels' speach. (ENT: "Terra Prime") Alternate Timelines In the alternate timeline where Earth was destroyed, in 2155 Soval tried to persuade T'Pol to return to Vulcan with him. She refused, staying loyal to her crewmates. (ENT: "Twilight") Appearences *ENT: **"Broken Bow" **"Shadows of P'Jem" **"Shockwave, Part II" **"Cease Fire" **"The Expanse" **"Twilight" **"Home" **"The Forge" **"Awakening" **"Kir'Shara" **"Terra Prime" See Also * Soval (mirror) de:Soval Soval